Diabolik Lovers High School
by Neko-Kittens
Summary: The Sakamaki are regular boy band in high school, they have fangirls for their looks and talent but when 6 new girls come to their school what will happen? Love and Jealousy will happen that's what! Find out the Sakamaki's fell in love by reading this story! Ayato/Yui Laito/Koneko(OC) Shu/OC Reiji/OC Subaru/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again! So this story is about the Sakamaki's as regular school boys, they are very popular with fangirls everywhere. Then 6 new girls come to their school and the brothers are determined to make them theirs. Of course they only want to take one for themselves :) On with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day for the Sakamaki brothers, wake up, go to school, have fangirls around you and then go home. At first they loved the attention from the fangirls by now they were starting to get annoyed by them well except Laito and sometimes Ayato. They got he fangirls not only for their looks but for their singing as well, in school the brothers often sing songs they've created which relates around vampires (¬¬), their singing got them into a real band with manager and they called their band the 'Diabolik Lovers' (again ¬¬)

Second lesson had just finished meaning it was break and as usual the bros did their own thing, Shu would be in the music room, Reiji would be in the science room and the triplets would just hang out in the cafeteria.

"Hey did you guys know?" asked Kanato, his brothers Ayato and Laito looked at him

"Nani Kanato-kun" replied Laito

"There's going to be 6 new girls coming to school tomorrow" said Kanato

"6 girls? That's a lot" said Ayato

"Nufu~ more girls to play with, right Ayato-kun~" teased Laito, Ayato scoffed and turn his head away

"What are you talking about! Your the pervert here!" said Ayato, Laito chuckled at his younger brothers action "No girl in this school is good enough for Ore-sama"

"I'm sick of hearing you call yourself that" said a new voice, it belong to the youngest of the Sakamaki brother Subaru

"Haa Subaru-kun is here, did you join us because you heard about the new girls coming to school~" Laito teased Subaru, like Ayato he scoffed at his brothers perverted comments

"No, I just came because I heard someone call them self Ore-sama again, it's annoying" Ayato turned to Subaru in anger

"What was that?! You wanna go!" shouted Ayato and he walked closer to Subaru

"It would be a waste of my time" said Subaru he then left the brothers and excited the cafeteria leaving an angry Ayato.

"That bastard!"

"Ayato don't cause fights again, you'll get into trouble then we'll have to stay back after school because of you" commented Kanato

"Yeah yeah I know" said Ayato, he didn't cool down because of Kanato, he cooled down because he didn't want to stay after school.

"Back to the new girls, what if their is one good enough for you Ayato-kun?" asked Laito

"I bet there isn't but if there is I'll make her mine and she'll be grateful that she belongs to Ore-sama" replied Ayato

"I wonder is any of them like sweets" said Kanato

"Kanato-kun~ everyone likes sweets" said Laito

"Yeah but no as much as him" said Ayato

"True"

"And what about you Laito" said Ayato "What if there's a girl who you really want and no one else?"

"Nufu I'll make her mine of course~ but it's going to have to be a very good girl if she can stop me being a playboy" replied Laito

The school bell rang and students started to make their way to lesson, well except Laito

"Where are you going?" asked Kanato and Laito started to walk in a different direction

"I'm going to have some fun, what else" he said with a smirk

"That pervert" mumbled Ayato, Kanato nodded and they maked their way to their lessons. When Ayato sat at his desk he laid his head in his arms which were laid on the desk, he was thinking about what Laito has said about the new girls, what if there was one good enough for him.

_Gah! Why am I letting this get to my head? No girl is good enough and no girl is worthy enough to be with Ore-sama!_

'But what if there is' teased a voice in his head, Ayato groaned and hoped for school to end fast to which it did.

**IT'S SHORT I KNOW! I just wanted to get this chapter over and done with so that I could focus on the other chapters.**

**See you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Koneko-san please wake up" said a angry blue-haired girl, she had brown eyes and was wearing a yellow top with a white silk cloth attached to the middle of it, she wore over the top a denim jack, jeans and brown boots. It was their first day at a new school and everyone was up, dressed and eating their breakfast but Koneko. Attakai signed and did the only thing that would get Koneko off.

She pushed Koneko off her bed

Koneko landed with a thud on the floor, she immediately shot to her feet and glared angrily at Attakai who had a small smile on her face

"Attakai-chan! Why did you that?!" shouted Koneko as she ruffled her hair

"Well you didn't get up when I told you too so this was the only way to get you up and out of bed" answered Attakai calmly "If you got up when I told you too then I wouldn't have to push you off your bed"

"Yeah yeah I know" said Koneko, she then stretched her arms and back and the walked to her wardrobe and pulled out some clothes

"Are you going to let me get changed privately or are you going to watch" teased Koneko, Attakai again sighed at Koneko's words. Koneko was bisexual and so flirted with girls in and out of school, because of Koneko's little pervert side she has been suspended from school often.

"Just get changed quickly and come downstairs" said Attakai as she walked out of Koneko's room

"Okay!" Koneko called out, Koneko undressed her self out of her PJ's and put on a black off-shoulder crop top with a small length denim jack (one's that reach above the waist), she then put on denim jeans and black boots. For accessories she put on her rosary and silver cat earrings. Koneko then went into her bathroom and tied her hair up in a ponytail and then went downstairs into the kitchen where everyone else was at.

"Finally got up Koneko-chan" said Misa, she had long dark red and maroon colour curly waist-length hair, she also had yellow-orange eyes. She wore a peach top with white jeans and black converse.

"Thanks to me" said Attakai, Koneko rolled at her eyes and smiled

"It's not fault though" Koneko whined like a child "It was Sakura-chan's idea to stay up late when she knew we had school tomorrow"

"Hey don't try to blame your sleepy time on me Koneko-chan" said Sakura, she had brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a white tank top with a red jacket on, she wore black jeans and also black converse.

"Nee-chan do you want anything to eat?" asked Yui, Yui was Koneko's sister but since Koneko was born a minute before her she counted herself as the oldest to which Yui didn't mind but sometimes it did get on Yui's nerves. Yui had long blonde curly hair which she had half-up and half-down and she ties a red ribbon at the top of the her hair where it went up. Yui was wearing a white loose fitting blouse with a black and dark pink drawstring top underneath. She wears it with high waisted dark blue shorts with gold buttons, white ankle socks and black shoes with straps that go above her ankles. She also wore a gold heart shaped necklace and a 3 flower pin on the side of her head in her hair.

"Yes please Yui-chan" replied Koneko, Yui nodded and then went to make breakfast for her sister

"Can you make cake Yui-chan?" asked Aika, she had cotton candy coloured hair and bright blue eyes, she had her hair in a pat and brought it to the side and rested on her shoulder. She was wearing a white top and a pink shirt with a purple jacket and white socks with pink flats.

"Aika-chan you can't have cake in the morning" said Yui with a smile "Only on a good occasion you can eat it in the morning" Aika pouted and hugged her pink stuffed bunny

"Now now Aika don't make that face, here" said Miya as she gave Aika a candy stick, Aika's eyes brightened as Miya gave her the sweet and ate it, her pouty face was now gone. Yui gave Koneko her breakfast, after Koneko ate they went into their black car and drove to school, they parked in the school car park and go out. They got a lot of attention from the boys and girls, they went into the school office where they got their school timetable and they walked to their lockers.

"My my what do we have here~?" The girls turned from their lockers to find a handsome man with brown hair wearing a fedora. "My name is Laito Sakamaki, what's yours cutie" he asked Koneko a slight blush was on her cheeks when he called her 'cutie'

"Koneko Komori" she replied, Laito smiled and then took one of her hands in his and kissed it making her blush more "A pleasure to meet you Neko-chan"

"N-neko-chan?!" she said in surprise, the girls behind her were giggling as Laito flirted with her

"Oi Laito! What are do doing?" said A red-haired man, the girls especially Yui blushed as seeing the handsome man

"I'm just introducing myself to one of the new Bitch-chans Ayato-kun" said Laito to his younger brother, Ayato scoffed and looked at the girls, there was nothing special about them but his eyes fell on the blonde girl. He walked closer and stood in front of her and looked at her carefully and he noticed that she didn't have a big chest but she did have good looks. Yui blushed as she felt him look at her

"E-erm, excuse me but what are you doing?" she asked, Ayato looked at her with a small smirk

"Just checking you out Pancake"

"P-Pancake?! Wait are you talking about me?" she asked

"Of course baka, your as flat as a pancake...but you do have good looks I'll give you that but Ore-sama would like it if you had a chest" he said Yui blushed as he said these words

_Pancake? Who does he think calling me that?_

"Hey don't call my friend a Pancake" said Miya "She didn't live to impress 'Ore-sama'" Ayato turned to her with cold eyes

"And who asked you brat? No talks to Ore-sama like that" he said

"Stop calling yourself" she said

"Thank god some else told him that" said a new voice which belonged to a white haired man, he walked to Miya "I've been telling him that for years" Miya blushed as the man walked to her

"W-well it had to be said" she said to him, he nodded and gave a little smile

"I'm Subaru" he said, Miya smiled at him

"Miya, pleased to meet you" she said, Laito chuckled

"Nufu~ I think Subaru likes someone" Laito teased, Subaru looked at Laito in anger

"Hah! What was that!" he shouted at him

"No need to hide it little brother, soon you'll get married and then-" Laito got cut off by another new voice

"What's going on here" said a man with dark blue hair with red eyes and glasses, behind him was a man with blonde hair and blue eyes and a boy (in the girls eyes) with purple hair and purple eyes.

"Seeing the new girls" said Ayato as he continued to look at Yui who blushed from his stare

"Ayato stop it your making the new girl uncomfortable" said the man in blonde hair

"Ne Teddy, doesn't that girl with pink hair look cute?" the purple haired man said to his stuffed animal, Aika blushed and hid behind Misa who was blushing at the site of the blonde haired man

"Please forgive our brother's, they are being nuisances as usual" said the man with glasses "My name is Reiji, the blonde one is Shu, the purple one is Kanato and the white one is Subaru. I suspect these two have already given you their names" the girls nodded "Now please introduce yourself" Reiji said and the girls did

"Good. Now since my brothers acted horrible, let us help you get to class" said Reiji, he then looked at their timetabled and then nodded "Hmm it seems that Koneko is in Laito's classes"

"Look Look Neko-chan, it's seems like fate doesn't it?" said Laito with a smirk, Koneko rolled her eyes in annoyance "Aww come one Neko-chan don't look like that, you should be happy that your in the same class as me"

"Yeah I **should** but I'm not" said Koneko, Ayato and Subaru snicked as they heard her say those words

"Attakai and Misa are in mine and Shu's classes and Yui and Aika are in Ayato's and Kanato's classes" said Reiji Ayato smirked as he heard that Yui would be in his

"Ne Teddy aren't you happy that Aika-chan is in our classes?" Kanato asked his teddy again, they boys then walked the girls to their classes, the girls were hoping that nothing bad would come from these handsome men that they met on their first day of school.

**Chapter 2 and it's longer! Next chapter will continue from this one and fangirls will come! Hope you enjoyed~**

**^~^  
See you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yui and Aika walked with Ayato and Kanato to their classes, Kanato and Aika were actually talking to each other which did surprise Ayato, he thought that Kanato might have something for this girl, the thought of this made him smirk.

"Teddy-san is so cute" said Aika with a smile and Kanato smiled back at her

"Yes I am aware of that. Me and Teddy think you Bunny is cute" said Kanato

"Thank you" said Aika, they were getting along well. Once they got to the classroom it was empty, Kanato and Aika sit near the window and Ayato sat in his desk and leaned in his arms which were crosses along the desk. Yui stood and looked at the board

_Food Prep, meet in hall_

"Oh it's food prep" she said to herself, she saw Ayato sit up

"Food Prep?" he then let out a chuckle and dragged Yui to a cooking room leaving Kanato and Aika in the classroom. Once they were in the cooking room her let go of her

"Cook Ore-sama some Takoyaki" he demanded

"Takoyaki?" she said in confusion, he dragged her here so that she can make him takoyaki?

"Make the best takoyaki, Ore-sama will eat it for you" he said

"I don't understand why your making me do this" she said to herself while she got the equipment

"Huh?"

"Nothing Ayato-kun" said Yui, Yui got the ingredient out and started to make takoyaki, all the time Ayato had been watching like a child, asking here 'is it done yet?' or 'Make sure you do it carefully'. Once the takoyaki was cooked she put them on a plate and put it on the table, Ayato licked his lips and blew on one of them softly before eating it.

"Yummy!" he said as he swallowed it

"I can't I've skip my first lesson of school" Yui said, Ayato looked at her

"Don't sweat the little things, here try some" he said as he puck up one of the takoyaki and held it to her face. Yui blushed as she noticed that he wanted to feed her the takoyaki

"Come on don't be shy~" he teased, Yui blushed more but ate the takoyaki

"Delicious" she said in amazement

"See" Ayato said as he ate two more, Yui looked at Ayato who looked like a child when eating the food, she giggled because she thought it was cute

_Wait cute! I-I shouldn't be having those thoughts about a guy I've just met_

"Oh I have to clean up for next lesson" Yui said as she put the equipment in the sink and turned on the hot water "Ayato-kun help me. You the one who wanted me to make the takoyaki, it's only fair if you help" she said. Ayato looked at her in shock at what she said, true he did make her make the food for him but that didn't mean that he had to help her...did it?

Ayato signed as he actually help the girl wash up, it was a pain but they finished quite fast.

"We need to go to second lesson now" said Yui as she was about to walk out the door but Ayato grabbed her wrist and sat her on his lap while he sat in the seat and the table where the takoyaki was, Yui blushed as his sudden action

"A-ayato-kun what are you doing?!" she said in surprise Ayato grinned

"It's a pain going to lesson so lets just stay here and enjoy the rest of the takoyaki" he said

"But why do I have to sit...on your lap?" Yui asked with her pink cheeks

"What's wrong with sitting on my lap?" he asked back at her

"Erm, well..." Yui trailed off and Ayato chuckled

"See. Nothings wrong Pancake so listen to Ore-sama and obey me" he said with a smirk "Feed me" he ordered Yui blushed more but since she can't get out of this situation she did as he said and fed him some takoyaki

**Kanato and Aika**

"Ne Teddy, do you know where Ayato and Yui-san went?" Kanato asked to his teddy, they were currently in second lesson and it was almost break time

"They'll get in trouble if they miss second lesson as well" said Aika

"Well it will be Ayato's fault" said Kanato then the school bell rang letting second lesson finish "Follow me Aika-chan, I want to get some sweets" Aika's eyes light up

"Sweets! I want sweets too!" she said with a big smile, Kanato smiled back at her, so she loved sweets? But did she love them like him is what he wants to know

"Aika-chan, how much do you love sweets?" he asked

"Oh I love sweets so much~ I couldn't live if they didn't exist of got banned" answered Aika, Kanato chuckled

"So you love sweets as much as me, perfect!" he said, he then grabbed her hand and led her to a vending machine full of sweets "Please pick, I'll pay for you" Kanato said, Aika looked at him in surprise

"Really?" Kanato nodded and Aika looked back at the machine "Oh there's so much to chose from! Hmm...I'll think I'll have the chocolate bar please" she said Kanato nodded again and brought two chocolate bars and he gave one to Aika and they both ate them.

"Yummy!" Aika said as she finished eating along with Kanato

"Aika-chan, can I call you Candy-chan?" he asked, Aika blushed

"W-why?" she asked

"Because you love candy so much" he replied, Aika smiled and then nodded

"Okay"

**Laito and Koneko**

Neko-chan~ you hurt me bad" said Laito as he rubbed his stomach

"Well you shouldn't be touching my legs then should you!" Koneko shouted angrily at him, when they were in class Laito was bold enough to rub her legs with his hands, once Koneko felt his hands up up she punched him hard in the stomach

"I was only trying to make you feel good" he said with a smirk "Don't try to deny it Neko-chan" he then pushed her up a wall "You liked it didn't you" he said as he put his hands on her waist,

"Pervert!" Koneko pushed him off and walked away angrily but Laito followed her and chuckled

"Thanks for the compliment Neko-chan"

"It wasn't a compliment" she said in annoyance

"It is for me~" he said with a smile, Koneko sighed

_Why do I have to be stuck with this pervert?_

**Misa and Shu**

Misa looked around for Shu, it was break time now and Reiji wanted Misa to check on Shu, she finally found him in the music room. He was laid on the floor and she accidentally stepped oh him (this is how she found him).

"Ah! I'm so sorry Shu-kun" Misa said, Shu looked at her tiredly

"Just look where your going" he said

"But you should really get off the floor, someone could step on you again" she said with slight worry in her voice

"Well then they should watch where they're stepping" he said to her and closed his eyes

"They'll step on you because your lying on the floor Shu-kun, if you don't want to be stepped on again then get off the floor" Shu was silent for a moment and then sat up and looked at Misa with open eyes

"Your too loud, I can't hear my music" he said as he stood yp and then walked out of the room

_Well at least I got him to get up_

**Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed :)**

**See you.**


End file.
